


What a check

by JustLookFrightenedAndScuttle



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Dex's perspective on episode 04.22, Gen, Season/Series 04, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLookFrightenedAndScuttle/pseuds/JustLookFrightenedAndScuttle
Summary: Just a tiny ficlet
Comments: 7
Kudos: 128





	What a check

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny ficlet

Holy shit, was 82 going after Bitty.

Dex had to stop himself from skating over to see if Bitty was alright. He was slow to get up, but there was no whistle.

And _was_ getting up. He had to be.

Bitty had just made it to hands and knees when Dex turned to see 83 motoring up ice, turning neatly around Dex’s late reaction. Dex wanted to pulverize the guy -- that’s what he deserved, for laying it on the smallest player on the ice so hard.

Sure, there was no whistle, but that elbow had been right at Bitty’s head. 

And now 82 was past Dex. Fuck.

“Get your head in the game, Poindexter,” he scolded himself, not willing to wait for Hall to tell him when he got off the ice.

Dex took off after the guy, but he was still two strides behind when he was passed by a red and white blur. Only one Wellie could skate like that.

Yes. At least Bitty wasn’t too hurt.

It was amazing how far he had come since the first practices Dex had with him, back in Dex’s frog year. Bitty was a sophomore, but he was curling up on the ice whenever someone so much as bumped him.

It hadn’t been a great introduction to the team, if Dex was honest. Here was this little player -- the one Dex thought was the manager during his taddy tour -- who was better at rolling out a pie crust than skating through a check. And he couldn’t even make it through practice without collapsing.

Holster had reassured him, saying Bitty had been worse the year before, then come back to skate on the top line. It was a nasty check that sent him backwards.

“Jack helped him last year,” Holster said. “He’ll do it again.”

He had, and Bitty had regained his position on the team. He’d also become one of Dex’s best friends. More than that, he was a leader and a role model when it came to overcoming his own fears.

No way was 82 allowed to take liberties the way he was.

Dex pushed harder, hoping to catch up and prevent another check.

He was too late.

By the time he’d started to close the gap, Bitty had literally thrown himself at 82, sending both of them ass over teakettle into the Samwell bench.

The whistle blared as Bitty pushed himself up, helmetless, his grin bloody and a gap where one of his teeth should have been.

It took 82 a little longer to get up and skate away.

“Holy shit,” Dex said. 

Illegal or not, that was some hit.

“Bittle, come on, son,” Hall said. “Trainer’s room, now. Louis, you’re in the box for Bittle. Boys, don’t waste the effort.”


End file.
